Why the hell am I here?
by ShadowRight
Summary: A new boy has arrived at South Park with his family. He doesn't like questions or telling what he thinks. Since he moved here, South Park has a new poorest kid. He isn't ashamed of it. In fact, he takes pride. Check it out. It's my first SP fic so no hatesies.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my first fanfiction for South Park. I may or may not add any couples into this story. For now, it's just going to be about Nitro and his family living in South Park. If you want to picture Nitro in your mind, think of Kenny and Craig. Mix them together and you've got a rough copy of Nitro. He is also the image of the story, if you're wondering._**

* * *

I blinked awake as tiny hands nudged me gently. "Wha? What do you want?" I mumbled, not wanting to be bothered.  
"Hunter said it's time for you to wake up. You have to get ready for school." It was my sister.  
"And what about you, Lily?"  
"Hunter already helped me. You need to get ready so we can walk to school." I sighed as my sister kept nudging me. I sat up.  
"Fine. I'll get ready but not while you're in here." I grumbled, pulling what I used as covers off of me. Lily scampered out of the room. "And leave me at least something to eat this time." I shouted after her. Hunter was my older brother, but only by one year. He dropped out of school in order to get enough jobs to pay for a bit of food and water. My sister, Lily, and I are still going to school. Our parents are dead. This thought always makes me sad, but not for the reason most kids would be; it's because I wasn't the one who killed them. They had tortured all of us as we grew up, one way or another. But that's beside the point.  
I dragged my feet over to the broken mirror shard on the ground. I picked it up and looked at my hair. It was a mess. I tried to comb it to perfection with my hands but to no provail. I sighed, deciding to not worry about and use my hat instead. I took off my clothes and got the matching set out of a pile. We only had two sets of clothes and they looked exactly like the first one.  
It was a brown and green tee with no design otherwise. My pants were plain. They were dark and faded with small holes in them, not bought that way like some. After that, I grabbed my hat off the ground. It was a green and black chullo hat which I usually wore everyday because I only had it for when I didn't want to do anything to my hair which, of course, was everdyday almost.  
I walked out of my room. I cautiously went down the stairs, thankful that they didn't break under my weight. You may be thinking, how do they have a house if they can barely pay for food and water. Well, that's simple. We found a nice simple abandoned house in a mountain town called South Park. Parts of the house were burnt from a house fire which caused it to be abandoned.  
I reached the kitchen and took my share of the bread from the table. Our breakfast was one slice of bread. Lily smiled at me from the foyer. "Come on, Nitro. We're gonna be late again."  
I walked up to her and grabbed my plain black jacket. It wasn't much, definitely not enough to keep out the cold of South Park, but I was used to being freezing. I opened the door. Lily and I walked out and I closed the door, not bothering to lock it. There wasn't anything interesting in the house for anyone to care about. The worse that could happen is someone might think it would be a nice clubhouse or something. Lily reached out her hand and shook it after I didn't do anything with it. "What do you want?" I asked.  
"You have to hold my hand." Lily was 8 years old but still insisted on me holding her hand. I sighed and held it. It was a long walk to the elementary. I dropped her off at the school. "Bye, Nitro." She said, waving before turning around and walking into the school. I watched after her even though she disappeared almost a minute ago before turning and heading towards the high school. Or at least the bus stop I used to get there.  
"Hey, Nitro." Token said, with a twitching Tweek beside him.  
"Hey, Token, Tweek." I said nodding to them in that order; it was my way of saying hi.  
"Damn, dude. You're going to freeze. Why don't you wear winter clothes. We aren't in California."  
"I know." I shrugged. "I'd wear it if I had it." Clyde was the next to join us.  
"Nitro, what the hell man. Cold much."  
"Actually, no. I'm fine." I stared at the direction the bus comes from. Craig joined them with bags under his eyes.  
"I fucking hate my parents." He grumbled. "Can't they just stop yelling for once so I can get some sleep?"  
"You know you're welcome to sleep at my house. There's no yelling." I said, not moving my head.  
"Yea. But there's no food or drinks or anything. Not even warmth." Clyde complained.  
"Yet I sleep like a baby." I said sarcastically. Token and Clyde laughed. Tweek was twitching a bit, seeming that he didn't know if it should be funny to him. Craig was just being the ass that he was. "I doubt Craig could handle it anyway."  
I didn't get a verbal response from him but I sure did get a death glare and a middle finger. I shrugged and the bus was there. We filed in, me going last because I can handle the cold of the outside. Craig and Clyde sat together with Token in the opposite seat. Tweek sat in the front seat. I chose to sit by Token, but on the window seat.  
Clyde and Token just talked about some stupid thing I didn't care about. I zoned out, thinking about my sister. I wasn't even sure if she had any friends. Maybe no one liked her and she was the biggest target for bullying. If she was, we would have gotten a phone call home. Which we didn't either way since we don't have phones.  
"Nitro. NITRO!"  
"What?" I ask, snapping back into reality.  
"We're at school. Everyone's off the bus." It was Token. He was nice enough to stay behind unlike Clyde and Craig.  
"Thanks." I said, standing up and slid my hands in my pockets. We walked off the bus and into the school. "Why is it that you're so stubborn?" The question came out of nowhere.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, why are you so stubborn. You won't take money from me or the others. You won't sleep at our houses to actually have a good night sleep."  
"I don't want things handed to me." I said, interrupting him, knowing he would probably go on and on with his list. "And neither does the rest of my family. Is it too much to ask?" I never told any of them that my parents were dead. The one time they came over, I said that they were out of town.  
"How come I never see your parents around town?" But that never quenched their questions like that.  
"They work long shifts in Denver." I answered. This was always my answer. "Why do you want to know so much?" I shot him a glare. I never liked it when people tried to ask me personal questions.  
"I'm your friend. Friends look out for each other." Token said simply. "Well, see you period 3." We waved goodbye and we headed our seperate ways. First period was study hall. I never had homework. And if I did, I never did it. This was usually the time I used to sleep. I know I say I sleep good but the truth is that I have to take care of my sister and the house. That doesn't leave much time to sleep.  
The bell for second period rang and made me bolt awake. Yup, again. My hat was off of my head. It was hanging from the doorway, where under it a couple was making out. I scoffed and stood up. I pushed past them and grabbed my hat. I replaced it ontop of my head. School was not my favorite place. No one cares about your back story; if you're weird, you're picked on. Period 2; Science. Hell yea. Nothing says happy Nitro more than 45 minutes of fucking terms and formulas to make crap, disecting frogs, and shit. At least I had Tweek in there. He understood it and at least took the time to help me through it as we work. I walked in and took my seat next to the twitchy blonde. "Hey, Tweek." I mumbled.  
"GAH!" was his reply. The teacher walked in and began his lesson.  
"Now use this formula to create a theroy of your own." I stared. What the _hell_ was he talking about? I looked to Tweek and he sighed. He began explaining it to me as he worked it out on his piece of paper.  
"And then, there you go. You're done." He smiled at his work.  
"Thanks, Tweek." I said, writing my name beside his. I brought the paper up to the teacher and she studied it.  
"Good job. A." I nodded and turned back to go over to Tweek. What do you want from me? I never was even taught until I was 13. Hell, I never even knew there was such a thing as the Sun until I was 11. But I know I shouldn't complain. That's not like me.

* * *

_**So that was the first chapter. Leave a review telling me what you think. If you think I should allow OC's or write about couples as well, tell me. I'd love to hear back.**_

_**Shadow_Right**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2. It's basically fluff, but important fluff. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Token approached me with the biggest grin I've ever seen. "What's up with you?" I ask.

"Wendy asked me out again." I shook my head. I as much as everyone else knew that Wendy just jumped between Stan and Token as she got bored.

"You're too good for her. Why settle for her bitch ass?" He frowned at me.

"I thought you would be happy for me, Nitro."

"She uses you and Stan. Why would I be happy if you're with her?" He shrugged, his good mood instantly gone now, but I didn't care. I sat down at the lunch table with Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, and Kenny.

"Hey, dude." Kenny said, nodding at me. He stopped being in Kyle's group and joined Craig's sometime during the 8th grade year. I nodded a response back to him, sitting next to him. We sat in our normal seats, being Craig, Kenny, and me on one side and Tweek, Token, and Clyde on the other. No one talked for a while.

"How's Lily been doing?" Clyde asked, randomly, filling in the silence that soaked them.

"She's fine. How about Karen and Ruby?" I continued it to avoid more awkward pauses.

"Karen's fine. I see Ruby and Lily grew a liking to her." Kenny said at the same time I earned a grunt from Craig, meaning 'She's fine'.

"Yea. I'm not surprised. Karen's like a mother to Lily." Kenny nodded slowly, taking a bite from his lunch. Another pause. This time it was broken by Tweek with one of his random outbursts.

"Oh, shut up, Tweek." Clyde said, drinking his Gatorade. Another silence and I stood up, done with my lunch. Token usually filled in those gaps, but since I put him in a bad mood, he didn't seem to want to talk. I threw my garbage away and walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the calls of a teacher. We weren't supposed to just leave lunch whenever we were done. I pulled my hat down a bit and kept walking. I heard footsteps behind me; hurried footsteps, but not of heels of dress shoes the teachers must wear. I turn to see Kenny.

"What?" I ask, not meaning for it to come out as bitterly as it did.

He shook his head. "I was done with lunch too. Can't I walk with my friend?" I narrowed my eyes. Everyone seemed to be playing that card lately.

Then another pair of footsteps were behind us. It was Craig. "Aren't you in a bad mood?" I asked.

"Yea, that's why I'm here and not in there." He pointed with his thumb back at the cafeteria where Token, Tweek and Clyde sat. I nodded thoughtfully. "Once you left, Token started talking his fucking head off. What'd you do?" The question was obviously targeted to me.

"He told me he was going out with Wendy and I spoke my mind." I shrug as I answer. "He didn't take it so great."

"Obviously." Kenny muttered. Craig and I glared at him. He raised up his hands in surrender and with looked ahead.

"I wanna get out of here." I murmured. Kenny bumped me with his elbow. "No, Kenny, I don't want to get high. I just want out of school. Go somewhere… else." This earned a look from Craig and Kenny, looks that read, 'What the hell?'.

"Dude, that was poetic." Craig mocked.

"Oh, shut up. I fucking hate school and the last place I want to go now is my house. What about one of yours?"

"Mine." Craig said. Kenny and I nodded. We were the two poorest kids in school. No one in their right mind would want to stay at our houses. We walked out the front doors of school and up to Craig's car. Kenny and I sat in the back while Craig took the driver seat. He turned up his music as loud as it would go. I wouldn't say I hated his song choices, but I didn't like them.

I don't listen to much music, after all. "Hey, I'm making a band. You wanna

join?" Craig asked us. Kenny and I looked at each other.

"Sure." we said together. He nodded while tapping the steering wheel.

"What do you want to be?" he asked. I shrugged. I didn't know one thing about music, let alone what instruments you play in a band.

"What do you need?" Kenny asked with a shrug.

"Token can play bass, but that's all that I'm sure about."

"I'll be whatever you need me on." I said, seconded by Kenny and his nod.

"That helps." he said sarcastically. We were at his house soon. Kenny stepped out of the door, stretching. I opened my door but didn't get out.

"What are you doing home?" a familiar female voice said in irritation.

"None of your business, Ruby." Craig said, flipping his sister as he got out of the car. She flipped him the bird. "Come on, guys." He said, pushing past her. I got out of the car, and followed Craig and Kenny in. Ruby huffed, shutting the door and walked into the living room. Craig led us up to his room. "Here, Kenny. Try it out." Craig said, handing Kenny some drumsticks and pointing at a drum set in the corner of his room.

Kenny shrugged, go over the drums. He sat down on the seat and started randomly playing. It was ok, but still obnoxious. Kenny stood back up and handed me the sticks. "Your turn." I shrugged, taking them from him. I played randomly, not sure of what I was doing. When I was done, I looked up at my two friends who both had surprised faces.

"What?" I asked, placing the drumsticks on one of the drums.

"I think you have a new drummer, Craig." Kenny said after a while, seeing as Craig was too stunned to even say anything. He merely nodded in response.

I shrugged. "Sounds good with me. Are you going to try out anything else?"

"Singing?" Kenny asked.

"Sure." Craig said, finally getting back to his composed self. _Was I really that good? _Kenny picked up Craig's iPod and scrolled through the songs. Finding one he knew, he clicked it and began singing along.

"And you have your singer." I said, nudging Craig. He had a voice of an angel. Well, maybe it had to do with being immortal…

"Why do the poor people have all the talent?" Craig asked, sitting on his bed.

"To give us money in the future?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Sounds right." Kenny said, sitting by Craig. "So is that your band, then?" He gave a sideways glance to Craig.

"Yea." He said, "I'll get Token and we'll meet tonight. I'll bring the drums. Kenny, you bring your voice." Kenny nodded.

"Will do, sir." He said with a wink. This gained him a slap by Craig. "Hey! I gotta protect my face. It's what brings the ladies in." This earned another slap.

"Shut up, perve. You'll have time for ladies whenever we've got songs figured out.

"Whatever." Kenny muttered, rubbing his face. I looked at the alarm clock on Craig's desk.

"I gotta go." I said, heading towards the door.

"Why?" Kenny asked. "Gotta girlfriend or something?"

"No you fucking perve. My sister is off early today and I have to get her and bring her to her dance class."

"Awww…" Kenny said, holding his clasped hands against his cheek mockingly.

"Shut up." I murmur before walking down the stairs. I waved bye to Ruby and she waved back to me. I walked out the door and towards the elementary. I sighed. I would now have to sit through a whole dance practice with no way to talk to my friends. Lily's lucky these things are free…

* * *

_**So there it was. I'll update the next chapters as soon as I have written them. Leave some love.**_


	3. Dear Mr Guest

_**So a Guest decided to review my work. So I'm going to tell you a few things. Kay? This isn't a chapter in the story. I haven't gotten around to it yet... Enjoy me bitching. I find it hilarious. XD**_

* * *

_**Dear Guest Reviewer,**_

_**Since you asked so many questions, I will answer them all for your whiny ass.**_

_**First of all, there is this thing called Story Development. A writer isn't going to give you everything you want to know in the first paragraph. If they do, you wouldn't have anything to get hooked to and therefore have a sucky story.**_

* * *

_**1) **_**"Why did Token ask them to be in a band if they have so little experience?"**

_**Token didn't ask them to be in the band, Craig did. He did because he wanted them to be in his band. That's what friends do. He wanted to see if they were good enough to in the band, and they were.**_

* * *

_**2) **_**"Why does he randomly want to start a band?"**

_**You'll find out why he wants to start a band. It's pretty simple. Teenagers do it all the time.**_

* * *

_**3) **_**"Do you know how long it takes to master an intsrument?"**

_**Yes, I know how long it takes to master an intrument. I play 5 myself, so don't talk shit on me.**_

* * *

_**4) "Why is Nitro magically a drum master?"**_

_**Some people are born with this ability to get things easily; Nitro being one of those people. And you, my friend, are not one of those people.**_

* * *

_**5) "Why did Kenny leave his friends?"**_

_**Why Kenny left the others will be revealed in the next or later chapters.**_

* * *

_**6) Why is he asking is he has a girlfriend perverse?"**_

_**And can't he ask a goddamn question? You've asked so many yourself. And I'm guessing you meant to say "Why does that make him perverted?" It doesn't. He just is a pervert.**_

* * *

_**You said I needed to learn how to write. How about you learn how to type before you try to act like you have shit againt me. I hope you saw how good of a writer I am. Thank you for your time, biatch!**_

_**With all my heart,**_  
_**Shadow_Right**_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed how defensive I am over my stories and my beautiful characters. Damn straight that if you try to talk shit on me, you gonna get smoked out. :D**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait. I've had a busy few weeks. I know it's short. But I wanted to get an update up as soon as possible and I had major writer's block. Well, enjoy and leave a review.**_

* * *

As I walked down the road, I couldn't help but notice the group of four boys, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Butters. "Hey, there's the asshole now!" Cartman shouted, pointing at me.

"Hey, Eric. That's not a nice thing to say." Butters insisted but was silenced by Kyle approaching me. Not again...

"Can you ask Kenny why he left us? We didn't even do anything."

"I already told you that it was your stupid sick joke." I hissed.

"But it was funny. We thought he'd understand." Stan joined his best friend in the conversation.

"Funny? What part of you dying again and again and your friends pretending that they don't remember you ever dying is funny to you?"

"...All of it..." The two said together. "Seriously... Why'd he leave?" I growled, trying to push my way past them.

"Oh, no you don't, poor boy. I don't think they were done talking to you." Cartman said, getting in my way, being the huge wall of fat he was.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it? I could snap you like a twig." His eyes were full of anger, probably caused from a recent fight with Kyle.

"Go ahead and try, fatass. I have somewhere to be."

"Oh yeah? And where is that?" the fat one asked, narrowing his eyes more, which was somehow possible.

"Like I would tell you. Just get out of my way."

"Not until you ask Kenny why he left." My anger was now flashing in my eyes and spilling out my ears. How stupid were they?

"I already told you." My words were slow and barely managed through clenched teeth.

"You already told me a lie. Ask the redneck. That's all you have to do."

"Or I could just leave."

"I won't let you." He hissed his words out, taking a step forward.

"You don't want to do this, fatass."

"Last time I checked, I did. Why? Are you scared?"

"You wish." A smirk found its way on my face.

"Uh, Eric. I think it's best to let him leave." Butters pleaded, obviously scared.

"Shut the fuck up, Butters. If he won't ask Kenny, I'm not letting him leave." The brunette didn't turn his attention away from me. Now here's something they haven't figured out yet. I am usually mellow, that is until you get in the way of something that is important with my family. And being incredibly stupid and stubborn just adds to that...

He clampped a meaty hand around my shoulder. I grabbed it, twisting around until I was holding it against his back. "I warned you... Don't let this happen again..." I let go and walked on down the sidewalk, glad not to hear any footsteps behind me.

"Mr. Desta, where have you been? You are to be here to pick Miss Desta up at 5 if not earlier." The teacher scolded as I knocked on the door. "It is now almost 6."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I was held up by some kids in my class."

"They weren't giving you any trouble, were they?" her tone softened.

"No, ma'am. It's fine. I'll be taking Lily home now."

"Naturally." she stepped into the other room, reappearing with my sister. "Have a nice night, Lily. You were wonderful in class today."

Lily happily walked over to me, holding my hand. "Thanks, Mrs. Khen. I'll see you tomorrow." We waved goodbye as we headed out the door. "What was keeping you?"

"Some stupid kids. Don't worry about it." I murmured. I stopped and lifted her up to ride on my shoulders. She giggled lightly as she always did.

"I love you, Nitro."

"I love you, too, Lily." She played with the strings of my hat, but I didn't object. "Did Hunter tell you when he's getting off work tonight when he helped you in the morning?"

"He said he had overlapping shifts and wouldn't be back tonight." I nodded. This was usual news, but still news that I didn't like.

"Let's just hope all his work isn't for nothing."

"It never is, Nitro. He works harder than anyone in South Park because he loves us." I felt her lips meet the top of my hat and I smiled at this. I kissed my hand, bringing it up and pressing it against her forehead.

"Of course he does."

* * *

_**Leave some love please. It makes me cry tears of joy, see? ~;**_

_**Anyway, I was wondering if you guys would want to submit an OC. That might help me get on my way. Along with you guys telling me what you want to read about. Do you want a fight scene? More drama? Nitro falling in love with someone? Any certain pairings? Do you just want to learn more about Nitro and his family?**_

_**Thanks for reading. It makes my day. My sister told me that usually your first fic doesn't get this much attention... Hmm...**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Yay! I finally got over my writer's block! I wrote this in about half an hour at 2:30 in the morning so if it sucks...yea... But Lily has her first POV in this chapter! Yay! For those of you who don't know, (probably all of you...) I'm part of a marching band and I carry the second biggest bass drum out of five. It's like carrying 70 pounds on your shoulders. Sure, it's fine when you start out for a couple of minutes. but 3 hours every night of the week wears you down... I only told you to prove how insane I am by staying up to write this. But it's all for you guys! I wanted to show you how much I love you guys and your reviews and thoughts and opinions. Yea...**_

_**Accepted OC ~ Avery Walter-brittishlikepip**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Nitro was always caring towards me. That's what I love about him. Ruby told me that her brother pisses her off. I don't know why, they're viturally the same. I pulled his hat off, placing it on my own head. "Hey! Give it back, Lily!" he complained.

"Nope. You look better without it on." I said, shaking his hair out so there were no mats.

He groaned. "Fine." It wasn't that long of a walk home. "How much food we allowed to eat? Did Hunter say?" Nitro asked, letting me down from his shoulders.

"Only a small bit. He said that pay was low this week so we have to eat less. One cracker each for now." He walked into the makeshift kitchen which I followed him into. Our kitchen was only a cooler with a broken lid, the reason why we don't keep meat and other stuff that needs to be cold, a shelf lazily nailed to the wall and two open cabinets. Nitro grabbed the cracker box, which wasn't hard to find, being one of the few things there, and handed me two before replacing it.

"You can have mine." he said, taking his hat back. That's another thing I love about Nitro. He's always giving me his food. It's like he never eats. Whenever we ate lunch together, he'd give me his and sit there, not taking any scraps from anyone or money to buy a lunch. It also worries me. He gives me everything. I'm afraid he's going to kill himself. I don't want to think about what would happen after that...

I walked back into the living room after giving Lily her dinner, yes dinner. We eat one cracker for dinner. And people thought Kenny had it bad eating frozen waffles for dinner every night. I sat against the wall since there was no furniture in the room. All we had to sit on were pillows. And even those lost all their stuffing over the years. I tilted my head a bit to look at the wall where the dirty wall was a bit cleaner and in the shape of a clock. "We really need a way of telling time other than the old fashioned way..." I grumbled to Lily as I walked out of the house to look at the sun.

I estimated it was about 3 hour till sunset, meaning about 6:30. I walked back inside, shutting the door as far as it would go on its broken hinges. My sister stared at me over her cracker. She was nibbling on it, barely any of it gone. She always knew how to keep good things lasting. I smiled at her, making my way upstairs, avoiding the weak spots, because, thanks to Clyde, I now know what happens when you step on them.

Whenever the others came over after a year and a half of hounding me, they realized why I told them that they didn't want to come. We were heading up to my room, everyone but Clyde following exactly where I placed my feet. He choose poorly and placed a step in the middle of the whole staircase. Poor guy, I couldn't believe how loud and long that man could cry. He hadn't done anything but break the step and fall through, but that's because he was lucky enough to step on one of the stronger weak spots.

As I got to my room, I opened the door, sighing as I flopped on my not-at-all-comfortable bed. I dozed off for I don't know how long before a knock came on my door. "Come in." I said, rubbing my eyes. Kenny came in, looking at me with anticipation. "What?" I asked, seeing as he wasn't going to say anything any time soon.

He pulled down his hood hurriedly. "Dude, did you hear about what happened?"

"No... What are you talking about?" I was a bit irritated. And I had a right to be. I finally was getting some rest and Kenny came to ruin it.

"Cartman was picking on Tweek and Craig kicked the shit out of him. You should have been there." he said, sitting next to me.

"That's what you're here for?" I asked, smoothing back my hair since my hat fell off in my daze. kenny was going to be here for awhile, why not wake up for the asshole?

"Actually, no. I came here to give you this." He reached in his pocket, pulling out the newest iPhone.

I have never shook my head more viciously. "No. I'm not taking anything from you or anyone. I don't need a phone, I'm fine."

"It's a gift from all of us. Come on, you can't take a gift from your friends?" Kenny smirked at me. I sighed, taking the phone.

"You better teach me how to use this thing..."

He laughed, "But of course!" We sat there for about an hour as he taught me how to do almost everything. Only after he was done teaching me everything did I notice our awkward postion. He was sitting against the wall, legs spread out a bit. I was sitting on the right side on his lap barely with my head resting against his left shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around me to reach the phone. Kenny seemed to have noticed this from the start, winking at me as I looked up at him. I cocked my fist back and he held his hands up in surrender. Damn right, he knew better than to mess with me.

"Thanks anyway. So who all pitched in?"

"I did. Craig, Token, Clyde, Tweek and that new girl, Avery or something."

"Avery? Who's that?"

"Oh, some chick Craig and Clyde found sitting alone. Clyde felt bad to leave her alone and forced Craig to sit with her and now we're all friends or something." he said with a shrug.

"Glad to know I'm really good friends with a stranger..." I muttered, "So how the hell and I'm supposed to call and text people and get apps without any money?"

"Token set up an account for you. Whatever you want, it's yours." I groaned.

"I don't want whatever I want. I want whatever I get."

"And you get whatever you want." Kenny said, poking me in the shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Captain Underpants." I remember seeing pictures of his alter ego, Mysterion, so I created the nickname, but I barely use it anymore.

"Does that mean I'm in charge of when we take them off?" he joked. I punched him half heartedly in the shoulder and he rubbed it. "Well, does it?"

"Sure, but I'm not going to listen to you if say anything."

"Then I'll just force them off of you."

"Get out."

"Aww, but why?" he pouted at me.

"Because you're a perve and I was sleeping before you came."

"Sure thing. See you later." Good. He got the point. He waved goodbye before signalling me to call him. I rolled my eyes, trying to get comfortable again. Why did it seem Kenny was always trying to get into my pants? It didn't seem like he tried it with anyone else...

* * *

_**I hope I proved how much I love you guys. I'm sorry for the long wait. I haven't had the time in a long while to even think about this story or my 100 Theme Challenge One-shots. If you feel good movie deprieved...watch Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog...that's how you make a movie...**_

_**Good night... *zzzz***_


	6. Chapter 5

_**New update for the story. I'd like to take the time to say a few things. Since school started a few days ago, updates will be even more split. I also have band practices and preformances to attend. It gives me little time to do homework, and even smaller amounts of time to even think about this story. On that note, I'd like to say that I will only be using one OC. Sorry brittishlikepip, I will no longer be using your OC. I am sorry to disappoint you, but for Sesshomaru-XD-13, your OC will be replacing brittishlikepip's. Ok, enough about that, let's get to the story...**_

_**Accepted OC ~ Amethyst Severian - Sesshomaru-XD-13**_

* * *

I woke up, blinking and feeling worse than when I went to sleep. Out of habit, I cautiously peeked my head out of my broken window. The sky was pitch black with no moon in sight. I hate when I don't know the time. I yawned, bringing my head back in the window to see a bright light shining from the floor. What the fuck? I reached for it, instantly recognizing it as an iPhone. It took me awhile to remember that Kenny had given me this iPhone as a gift along with the others.

A new text from Amethyst Severian. I pulled the tab down to reveal I had gotten more than 50 texts while I was asleep. I took a moment to see what time it was, 3:47. Hmm... More precise than I'm used to, but I'll manage.

I unlocked the phone and the conversation I had with Amethyst, outrageously one-sided though, popped up.

_Hey, it's Amethyst._

_Kenny told me you got a new phone. You like it?_

_Well I can't wait for you to show it off at school._

_Gotta go to sleep. See ya tomorrow._

I sighed. So they wanted me to show my phone off. I checked all my other conversations. Did I even know this many people? Maybe they were just friends of Kenny's or something. I sighed, locking my phone. Might as well save the battery because Kenny forgot one major thing in his plan. Once my phone dies, it's dead for good. I can't charge it if I have no electricity. I stood rather stiffly, walking over to my door. I couldn't help but sense Hunter was home. I always woke up a little after he got home. Or it's just my insomnia...

I shuffled down the stairs, trying to crack my out-of-place back. " 'ow was school?" a gravelly, deep voice greeted me as I walked into the living room.

"Fine. Work?"

"Ya know I hate ma work."

"Then stop."

"Ya know I can't do that either."

"I know. Welcome home."

"Thanks." Hunter lay across our makeshift couch which Lily and I never touch because Hunter sleeps there and we don't want to wear it out. His blue-black hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. His blue eyes were hidden behind his closed eyelids. His tattered shoes were by the door since he was the only one who dared walk around the house without shoes on. His skin, which was tanner than most people in South Park, was hidden under a black tee and jeans tattered beyond repair.

I sometimes wonder how he manages to stay alive. It must be his stubbornness to leave Lily and I in the worlde alone.

"One of your little friends came by." he said, eyes still closed.

"Which one was it?"

"bit taller than you, shaggy blonde hair, wouldn't shut up. I was about ready to kill 'im."

"Kenny?" Kenny came over a lot but it surprised me that he wouldn't be quiet whenever he knew Hunter was home. He was some of the few that knew to do that.

"Nah. Too loud to be Kenny." I thought back to my group of friends. Who had shaggy blonde hair. I never knew how much I didn't pay attention to my friends. Hmm... Another poor joke Cartman could use against me. I can see it now, _You're so poor you can't even pay attention to your friends, Po' boy. _I sighed. Some one was going to take him off the face of the world and it was going to be me hopefully. "The kid smelled of coffee. Dat help?"

"Tweek?"

"Sounds 'bout right. 'e wanted ta see if you were enjoying the phone." Why was everyone so hyped up on me having a goddamn phone?!

"Thanks. Are you trying to go to sleep?"

"Yea. Don't worry 'bout it. If ya need anything, don't be afraid to wake me." I nodded and walked out the door, aimlessly walking. Hunter loved some of my poorer friends, aka Craig and Kenny. Mostly because they were poor and they knew when to shut up and not to complain.

Tweek was now registered as one of those friends that I shouldn't bring anywhere near Hunter along with Clyde and Token.

I stopped myself as I stood in front of a familiar door. I was at Law's house. The dancing boy who asked me to come visit him in a text. I knew him a bit but not as much as my group of friends. Why did he want me to come over again? Oh well... I knocked on the door, being answered by a boy who was a bit smaller than me. "Hey, Law."

"Hey, I'm glad you came. Come in." I walked in, looking around with interest. It's been awhile since I saw a new home. His house was just like Clyde's and Tweek's, normal, clean, kept. The walls were a light beige, one that hurt my eyes after being accustomed to my dingy, decaying, burnt walls at home and the night sky. He tugged my arm, pulling me out of my daze. "Up in my room, not down here." I was a bit hesitant. First because I didn't want to dirty his house. Second, because being friends with Kenny has some drawbacks...

But nonetheless, I let him pull me upstairs. In his room I was pushed and he shut the door. "I'm glad you came. I wanted to ask you something..."

* * *

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger. But I had a short amount of time to type and post this so this is all you get. Love you guys. Don't forget to review. They make me update faster. :3 See you next update.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I know, I know. It's short... Wow... My mind can't stop being perverted... But I had writer's block and I had an idea that I wanted to see what you guys thought.**_

* * *

When the boy stood in front of me making no move at continuing, I leaned forward. "What is it you wanted to say?"

"A dance crew."

"Dance crew?"

"Yea. It's like a boy band but better. Because instead of cheesy stupid lyrics, we can have cheesy stupid dance moves. Girls will be screaming for us."

"I'm not exactly sure that-"

"Oh, come on. Kenny said you would help."

"He did, did he?" I growled, tacking another tick next to his name in my mind.

"Well, kinda…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and averting his eyes. "I asked him and he said you might be a good choice."

"So he didn't join?"

"Oh, no. He did. He said something out getting you out and seeing more people." I groaned. "What? Is that bad?"

"No he just seems to suddenly want to give me everything… I don't know what he's planning."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear, Nitro. But he said-" he was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Lawrence! Dyani's here!" He smirked.

"Gotta go. Taking my girl out. I'll give you time to think." He opened the door and rushed out. I slowly followed after him. A girl stood at the doorway, quickly being greeted by her boyfriend as I assumed. He kissed her and it lasted quite a while before I broke it up with an awkward cough. They had been blocking the doorway and I had somewhere I had to be.

The girl blushed, having not known I was even here to begin with. She got out of the way and I left, rolling my eyes. Girls can be really stupid sometimes. Only two girls don't count to this rule. And they were Amethyst and Lily.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, I cursed myself. Why the hell was I outside of Kenny's house?

* * *

_**Suggestions? What do you want to see happen next? I got writer's block so suggestions will help. :3 See you next update! Please PM me so there aren't spoilers in the reviews. Courtesy to new readers. ^_^ Thank you.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I know it's been a long time. I veeeery long time. I even lost some followers there ;~; But here's the new chapter. I didn't know what to put here, I just wrote random words that seemed like sentences. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

I groaned. Might as well head inside, right? It's not like I have anywhere else to be right now. I walk up to the door, knocking and rocking back and forth on my heels, hands in my pockets. Kenny's mom answered the door. "Hey, hun. Kenny's in his room. I think he's asleep. I can go wake him up if you want me to."

"No. That's okay, thank you, mom." I stepped inside the house. It wasn't the warmest, cleanest, or richest houses, but it was better than mine. A thing you might need to know about me is that, having a lack of actual parents, I usually call all of my good friend's parents mom and dad. I'm just weird like that I guess. But if it's someone new, I'll call their parents ma'am and sir so they at least don't pass me for a _complete _failure.

I headed through the house towards the stairs that led to Kenny's room. "Hey, fag." I was greeted as usual by a drunken Kevin.

"Hey, douche." I greet back, not bothering to cast a glance at him.

"Kenny's not up zere. He wen out wif Karen ur somefin'."

I shrugged. "Still going to his room. Later." I walked nonchalantly up the stairs, yawning a bit. God, I was tired. I pulled the door to Kenny's room, not surprised to find it empty. I dragged myself over to his bed, throwing myself onto his bed, and melting instantly. Damn, since when was his bed so comfy? I snuggled into the blankets which smelled heavily of weed, sex, beer, and a slight pinch of honey. It didn't bother me. I was used to this particular scent by now.

I flinched as the door slammed open, otherwise staying still. "Hey, dude. Didn't know it was that easy to get you in bed." Kenny's cheerful voice rang around me as he jumped on top of me.

"Pull anything and I won't hesitate to rip your dick off." I half growl, half mutter.

"Me? Pull something on your hot ass? No way." he said sarcastically, rolling off of me. "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing actually. So what'd you do with Karen."

"Had to walk her to her friends' party. Means within the hour, we'll have the house to ourselves." I could only imagine he was wiggling his eyebrows. I just flipped him off and turned over so I was laying on my back. It was obvious he wasn't going to let me have any sleep. "Come on. You're worse than Craig."

"Is there anyway I can get you to shut up."

"Only way is to occupy my mouth with something. Preferably with yours."

I stood up from the bed, walking over to Kenny, who actually seemed surprised by this. "Fine then. I'll occupy it with my fist."

"I was just kidding. What's got you so pissy today?" When I didn't answer, he continued on. "Wanna smoke or something?"

I nodded, falling back onto the bed. I felt something vibrate against my leg and I cursed aloud. Oh, it was just my phone... Someone had sent me a text.

_have fun with kenken but not too much ;] - Clyde_

I rolled my eyes and Kenny came over, looking over my shoulder. He grabbed it out of my hand, sending something to Clyde quickly before throwing it back on the bed beside me.

_whatever were gonna have the hottest sex ever stop being jealous ;P_

I sighed, not caring anymore. With my left arm draped over my face and my right over the side, I let myself drift to sleep.

* * *

_**So there you go. Hope you liked it. It was nothing special really. I hope I keep up with this story. Sadly, I probably won't...**_


	9. Chapter 8

When I woke up later, it was night time. I tried to sit up but something around my waist stopped all movement. I sighed, looking over my shoulder only to confirm that a certain sleeping blonde was behind me with his arms wrapped around my middle. I lay back down. Who cares if I seriously don't want any of his crap, I never interrupt a friend's sleep. Coming from me, sleep is sacred.

Almost as soon as I settled back down, Kenny nuzzled into my neck. His lips brushed across my skin, making me feel the smirk on his face. God, he knew how to annoy me quickly. "Ken, stop." I grumbled.

A chuckle vibrated against my back. "Why, Nitro? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing." I say sarcastically, instantly regretting it.

"Then why complain? Ya know, in chemistry, the teacher said nothing explodes like nitro. I thinks she's right."

"So what if she is?" I ask, rolling over to face him. "That should only make you _not_ want to mess with me."

"But explosions are always a sight to see, especially yours." With that, he closed the gap between us, pressing his lips against mine. You know, I think that was the first time I was surprised speechless. And another thing, that was probably my first kiss. Dammit, Kenny.

I pushed him away hard, face red with anger. "Fuck off, Kenny."

"See? Fucking adorable." Kenny sat back coolly, watching me. So that's what he wants me to do? Get angry? Then I won't. I can't let the smug bastard get his way.

I forced myself to calm down, getting up from the bed. "Whatever, I'm gonna head home." When I reached my hand out to pull the door the rest of the way open, a force from behind me shut it and forced me against the wall, all in one not-so-smooth movement.

"Come on, Nitro. Don't ruin the fun." I searched Kenny's face. Great, he had been drinking and smoking, never a good combo with this blond. He pressed his lips against mine again. And you know what I did?

I kissed back...

* * *

_**Well, well, well. Like no one saw that coming. -_- anyway, thanks for reading, stay tuned for another update and don't forget to leave me a review if you want. These things remind me that there are people who want to read another chapter. I always love hearing from you guys! ^u^**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Well, I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. Hopefully, It won't stretch over fifty chapters, unless you want it to. :3 Anyway, to the new chapter.**_

* * *

How the hell did I get in this position? Why the hell did I even come here? Oh my god. I was going to have to kill myself after this. Kenny pulled away, just as surprised as I was. I tried to control my voice, though I was out of luck. "Done yet?" My voice cracked and I sounded more than pathetic.

"Yea..." he took a step back, shaking his head to probably clear his thoughts. "Yea, I'm done... Unless..."

His voice drowned out because I was already running out his door and down the steps. My mind was racing. Why did I kiss back? It was _Kenny motherfucking McCormick._ He always got what he wanted. Always... I shuddered at the thought of that. I continued out the front door and I could feel his eyes on me through his window. _just keep running. Just keep running from him and never turn back._

I slammed into something, something soft yet hard. I fell backwards at the contact, wincing. "Dude, are you okay?" It was a familiar voice but I didn't have enough room in my mind to figure out who it belonged to. I needed to get room, do something, before I went insane with all these thoughts. "Nitro?" the voice sounded worried now. "Nitro!" I felt hands grasp my arm and pull me up. "What the hell happened?" I didn't have enough strength to answer, just slumping against them. _Please, take me away. Kill me. Anything. _That's what I wanted to say.

I was being carried now, carried off to God knows where. I heard the opening of a door and warm air rushing against me. I shivered as I was placed on what I guess was a couch. I finally opened my eyes. There was no one around me, but I was now sitting on a red couch surrounded by beige walls. Familiar room, but I couldn't place a finger on it. There were voices in the next room but I couldn't hear them over the beating of my heart. God, it was loud.

Soon, a brunette came back with a tray of food. Tea, bread, and a bowl of soup. I offered a small smile and took the food. "...thanks..." The brunette sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me. I shuddered at the contact and the arm was retracted almost instantly.

"Nitro, what happened?" The voice asked slowly, patiently. I shook my head, taking a bite of the bread. I couldn't eat more than that. My stomach wouldn't allow it.

Just then, a taller noirette entered the room. "Where did he come from?

"I was heading towards Starks Pond when I found him. I have no idea where from though..."

"Was it McCormick?" At the name, I winced slightly.

"What did he do to you, Nitro?"

"Nothing..." i murmured, searching for the door. I don't want questions, I want out.

"Then what happened?" I shook my head. New question. "Why are you so out of it?"

Because I just fucking kissed back, you idiot! "I'm not out of it."

"Yes you are."

Why won't the noirette talk? I like it when he talks more than the brunette. Then he opened this mouth to speak.

"He's a philophobic. He's afraid of falling in love with him." The noirette said, leaving the room. Was I?

* * *

_**So there you go. I'm so tired right now -o- sorry if it sucks. I'll try better next time. If there is a next time...**_


End file.
